The Hardest Labour
by An Inconvenient Arrival
Summary: A new threat has risen and this time it is an unexpected face from within the ranks of the Gods, seeking not the throne or power, but revenge. It is once again down to the demigods we know and love, along with the newest demigods to show up to Camp Half-Blood to try and stop this force before it destroys the Olympian Gods.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hardest Labour**

**By An Inconvenient Arrival **

**Chapter One:  
><strong>Villain P.O.V.

Two _empousai _walked out onto the Master's balcony that was overlooking the training pit. Usually the Master would simply sit on the balcony and watch as the other monsters and demi-god soldiers battled to the death. More recently however, the Master would enter the pit himself and do battle with three or four opponents at once, claiming it was his method of _'training for the big event'_. The _empousai _should have expected to see him in the pit but the news they brought was so urgent that they were not thinking rationally at all.

Settling down on the balcony, the two demon spawn of Hecate watched in awe as the Master cut through the spinal chord of his lone opponent and most trusted general, the Minotaur. Many truly believed that it was no more than a brain dead half-breed, and until the Master's arrival, they would have been right. Under his tutelage however, the Minotaur or General Mino, as he had called himself, had not only learned to fight using both brain and brawn, but also learned a few phrases of English, Greek and Latin from the Master. In truth, every phrase was either militarily related, a death threat of some sort or just a phrase used to honour the master.

Despite his extensive training with the Master, General Mino was still no match for their _princeps Dei_. Stumbling forward as the sharp edge of the Master's blade cut through his tough skin, Mino let out a roar of pain that could reawaken Gaia before dropping to his knees and keeling over dead. Hearing the Master grunt contentedly, the _empousai_ watched as he removed a small black ball from the satchel on his belt and threw it at General Mino's corpse. There was a small puff of black smoke that enveloped the General's fallen form, matching the shape of his body exactly before settling over him like a death shroud. All was still for a moment before the smoke shroud cleared, revealing a newly healed and resurrected General Mino snorting and lowing loudly. Where once they would have been shocked, the _empousai_ had now gotten used to the Master's finest invention, the Smoke of Rejuvenation. **[A/N: Crappy name I know, if anyone has a better one please don't hesitate to tell me.] **

Racing down the stairs to the pit, the two loyal servants saluted as normal by placing their right hand on their left shoulder and their left hand on their right shoulder so that their arms created an 'X'. Waving off the salute, the Master walked past them, asking what was so urgent that they had to rush down to see him.

It was at this moment that the _empousai_ froze. Sure they weren't to blame for the news, but the Master might take his anger out on them if he got angry enough. Deciding that not telling him after making such a big deal of having something to report would most likely cause them more harm then good, the two demons spoke simultaneously.

_"Master our fears have come to pass! Not only has Perseus Jackson survived the resurrection of Lady Gaia, but the son of Nemesis has reached the Camp!" _

They spoke quickly, hoping that the sooner they got it over and done with, the easier the Master would be on them for bringing him such news. Both _empousai_ flinched as the Master raised his right hand as if to strike them, but were surprised when he held it up in what was almost a challenge to the skies, or indeed to Zeus himself.

"At last!" His great voice boomed, echoing through the stronghold that he himself had built with little or no help. "At long last a challenge worthy of my time! I have grown weary of sparring with these pitiful beasts and demi-gods, it is time for a true test of my power!"

Curling all of his fingers barring his index into a ball, he pointed angrily at the skies again.

"This time Zeus I shall not be as kind as I was when last we spoke!" His entire body shook with rage as he screamed his challenge to Zeus. "At last _Father_, I will have my revenge on you and the rest of the Olympians! And as for Hera? Your death, _my Lady_, shall be the slowest of them all! I swear this upon the souls of my loved ones! THE OLYMPIANS. SHALL. PERISH!" 

_Ok, perhaps this chapter isn't the best way to start a fanfic but I'm quite happy with it. Just to clear up a few little things before I get into this._

_1). If I'm lucky enough to actually have any readers for this story, I'd greatly appreciate some feedback be it good, bad or indifferent. _

_2). The whole 'son of Nemesis' thing is an OC. I did indeed make him up and I am going to add maximum two more to the list of OCs for this story. This is where you fine people come in (assuming I get a bit of aforementioned luck). I need a female OC for reasons that should be obvious. I would ask you brilliant, fantastic people to help me with this because I am simply horrendous at coming up with female characters (I'm a guy so it can be understood). So I'm going to leave a character list of sorts that, if any of who have the wherewithal to help me, you can fill out with your OC. The only things I am going to 'ban' are that she cannot be an over-powered OC. She can build up to immense power but she cannot start with the ability to decimate entire armies with a flick of her wrist. At the same time, I would prefer if she was capable in at least one manner. She doesn't have to be a great warrior or a master of disguise (mistress of disguise?) but I don't want a character like Lost Hero Piper (someone who is completely useless basically. Sorry to all the Piper fans). Finally, no children of any maidens (excluding Athena of course) and, preferably no children of Zeus unless they are different from the Graces. Hope these conditions don't repel any potential help. So if you can guys, please, help a guy out. The list will be below, thanks a bunch guys. _

_3). This is a formality that I'm going to nip in the bud immediately. I do not, nor will I ever own the rights to the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series or any associated works. This fanfic is my own creation but all rights go to Rick Riordan. There, done it. No need to do it again. _

_Thanks again guys! I hope I get some readers on board because I'd love to write for you guys. _

_**OC Character List:**_

_Name:_

_Eye Colour:_

_Hair Colour:_

_General clothing (may change due to circumstance but basically their usual attire):_

_Godly parent:_

_*Weapon(s) of choice:_

_Any background information you think is appropriate for the OC: _

_*just a little info on the weapon(s). I think it goes without saying that guns are not a suitable weapon of choice for the OC. However, do feel free to use your imagination and suggest something like a flail mace or a crossbow or even a quarterstaff if you like! Just thought I'd clear that up too. Sorry I'm so picky! Thanks again guys! _


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hardest Labour**

**By An Inconvenient Arrival **

**Chapter Two:  
><strong>Percy P.O.V.

As usual, it was a bright and sunny day at Camp Half-Blood, one of only two safe places for children of the Greek and Roman gods. I had just finished up with training a few of the younger demigods in a bit of swordplay and was on my way to Cabin Three so I could change before meeting Annabeth at the beach for a picnic of sorts. Of course I should have known it would be too much to expect a nice little date on the beach with my girlfriend. As soon as I walked out of my cabin, a fresh Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and pair of jeans on, I knew something had happened. Something different from the past couple of times that something went down. Want to know how I knew? Chiron, Annabeth, Clarisse and Grover were all waiting for me outside of my cabin.

"Uh… hey!" I greeted them, not expecting to see them waiting for me. "What's up?" 

By the expression on Chiron's face I knew it wasn't particularly bad, but that didn't mean it was good either.

"Percy, a new camper arrived this morning." He said simply, looking me dead in the eye.

I couldn't believe it. A new camper? After all these months? The last time a new camper had arrived, we were still saying goodbye to the last of our dead from the Giant War. That had been a little over six months ago. Oh, I should mention that the Olympians, under a lot of pressure from Annabeth, Malcolm and Athena, had now ensured the establishment of an education system in Camp Half-Blood, a lot like New Rome really. This pretty much meant that demigods didn't have to leave camp now unless they wanted to see their parents or families for a while, or if there was a quest that needed doing. Either way, it essentially meant that we were protected from most any danger all year round.

"Who is it? What's his or her name?" I asked hurriedly, walking with them to the Big House to meet the new camper.

"He said his name was Caine Gordon. He's probably around our age, maybe a year or two younger." Annabeth answered, walking briskly beside Percy.

When we reached the Big House, I could see a fairly average looking kid standing at the door. He had black hair that was messier than my set of curls and almost just as long, a short, pointed nose; pale skin (but nowhere near as pale as Nico) and very dark blue eyes. Honestly, if it weren't for the children of Athena having grey eyes and Kronos having golden eyes when possessing Luke, I would have been shocked at the colour. They were almost navy in colour and filled with such emotion.

To my surprise, I saw that he held an iPhone with black cable earphones wrapped around it. Usually we weren't allowed phones because they attracted monsters, but the kid had just arrived so he probably didn't know that. I was the first to reach him and I immediately extended my hand for him to shake.

"Hey what's up man? I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

He shook my hand with a firm grip. I already liked this kid, my mom always told me that a firm handshake is a good sign of what someone is like.

"Caine." He said, his voice surprisingly deep. He also had an accent that I couldn't quite place. "Caine Gordon. And I'm doing alright considering I just outran two demon, vampire lady things."

"Ah, _empousai_!" I said, recognising the description. "You must either pretty fast to have outrun those things."

Caine smiled for the first time as I said this. Well I say smiled, the corners of his mouth tilted up a fraction.

"I used to do track in secondary school. Wasn't the fastest runner but I was up there at least." He said proudly.

"Secondary school?" I asked quizzically. "Is that like a, and no offence intended here, reform school or something?"

He chuckled at that, leaving me even more confused.

"Nah man, secondary school is what we call high school back home. I'm not an American you see. I hail from 'good aul Ireland'!" He said the last bit with a stereotypical Irish brogue and did a mini-jig of sorts, as if emphasising the stereotype.

We all got a little laugh out of that and I could already tell that this kid would be easy enough to get along with. He could joke around but he wasn't Leo Valdez… I stopped myself there. The thought of Leo just made him sad, as it did everyone else. Initially, Octavian had been honoured as a hero alongside Leo, Jason and Piper, but after about a week people began to realise that Leo was the true hero. Jason and Piper didn't mind this realisation either, in fact they seemed happy to avoid all of the attention. Everyone missed Leo, even Mr. D missed him in his own little way. He would often be seen walking past the Hephaestus Cabin, shaking his head sadly. Everyone missed him dearly, but I couldn't afford to dwell on the little Latino boy for long otherwise I'd start to tear up. Tearing my thoughts from our fallen friend, I began talking to Caine about his past life and why it took him so long to get to Camp Half-Blood.

"Well…" He began, his smile vanishing immediately. "For a couple of years, I lived in Ireland with my Dad, he was a Garda Síochana in Ireland but we moved here when he was offered a job as a Narcotics Lieutenant. Barely a week after getting here, he was shot."

Everyone gasped in shock. Sure parents of demigods died a lot of the time but for one to have been shot was almost unheard of. Annabeth began to tell him that she was sorry for his loss but he cut her off.

"Don't be sorry for me. He was shot while trying to bring down a drug ring that he was explicitly told not to tackle by his superiors. I knew the bastards were in on it, no offense guys but your police system usually has corrupt officials. When I tried to convince everyone of this fact, they just laughed at me and ruffled my hair. I got so _fucking _angry! I began acting out with my foster parents before I met my _mother_."

He said the word 'mother' in a harsh tone, not quite bitter but not exactly loving either.

"She came to me one night while my foster parents were out. Said she could give me the means and opportunity to get revenge for my father's death for a small price."

I looked at Chiron and Annabeth with a knowing expression. If we were right, this kid was a child of Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge. He could either be a very valuable ally or a very dangerous enemy.

"What price did she want?" Chiron asked, his deep, soothing voice filled with caution.

"Nothing major. Well, not for anyone else anyways. She said she could get me my revenge for my father if I was willing to give up my current life completely. As in, she would wipe the memories of my existence from the minds of my foster parents and I would have to find my own means of living. Obviously I agreed to the terms. So she handed me this phone and the earphones with them and told me to use them to kill the bastards who I felt were responsible. Obviously I was confused as you all look now, until I did this."

Letting the iPhone drop suddenly, holding on by the buds of the earphones, we all exclaimed in surprise (excluding Chiron) when the cable of the earphones morphed into a silver chain and the phone itself shape-shifted into a very sharp looking blade that was a little bigger than Annabeth's old dagger. Somewhere in the back of my mind, the word _kunai_ surfaced and I recognised the design of the blade.

"You must quite a skilled knife-thrower to wield a _kunai_ with chain m'boy!" Chiron quirked, smiling slightly at the boy.

"He's made a very obvious mistake though." Annabeth chimed in, stepping close to Caine. "He's left himself open to a close quarters attack."

Quick as a flash, Caine flicked his other wrist and thrust it at Annabeth's throat. It was only when she froze and I got a closer look that I realised he had a dagger in his hand. If you have ever seen a typical samurai sword, you'll have a good idea of what this blade was like. Imagine just the blade of a samurai sword, same width and shape and curve, now shrink it to about eleven inches in length and then add a small cross-guard and leather-bound hilt that allowed him to hook his fingers around them for a stealthy yet deadly thrust. The blade was thin enough to slip through the chinks in a lot of the armour that monsters wore but still strong enough to fend off a low to mid-strength sword blow.

'The kid's kitted out like a ninja or something!' I thought to myself in admiration.

Sliding the blade back into his sleeve and patting Annabeth on the shoulder, Caine smirked.

"Rule number seven of survival Blondie. Always have a contingency plan."

Annabeth stepped back to my side ashamed that she had been so cocky and so easily caught out. I gave her a quick one-armed squeeze to let her know it was alright before turning back to Caine. He went on to tell us how, for the past four years of his life, he had been hunting the corrupt officials and the members of the drugs ring. When the last of them was dead at his feet, he told us that his mother instructed him to come here for protection from monsters. Maybe Nemesis wasn't so bad after all. I was impressed by how he'd managed to survive as long as he did out in the real world and pointed it out to him.

"You're full of surprises kid, you know that?"

Caine's expression darkened at my words and he clenched his fists tightly. I saw his left eye twitch and his lips move but no sound came out and just as I was about to ask him what was wrong, he breathed out heavily and smiled again.

"Sorry about that. Bad memories. Please. Don't ask." He said, his shoulders heaving.

Despite his smile, he seemed drained from those few seconds of his change in personality. I silently pondered what had happened but ultimately decided to respect his privacy. Flicking his _kunai_ up towards his wrist, I watched as he pocketed it now that it had reverted to iPhone form. Chiron looked at me and asked Annabeth and I to show him around camp until the time in which he would be claimed that night.

It took longer than we expected to show Caine around but still didn't take up too much of our time. He was abrupt in his questions and sentences but not cocky. He knew what he wanted to ask and often asked it but showed respect and manners at the same time. I felt like I could easily share a blueberry smoothie with the kid. He asked a lot of questions about the other campers and Gods. We in turn found out a little bit more about him. He liked to run track, he enjoyed the movies, his favourite food was a ham and lettuce roll (that one really surprised us) and his dream was to become a police detective, kind of like his father.

What confused me was the reason Nemesis (if she was Caine's mother) had chosen Caine's father. It wasn't that he was a bad man. If anything he sounded like an excellent father to Caine. Nemesis was the Goddess of Revenge however and a nice, kind man like Caine's father shouldn't have attracted him like that. Unless of course it was to do with her whole belief that no one should have too much of a good or a bad thing and he just balanced out a particularly bad part of her existence at the time or vice-versa. Regardless, I shrugged it off. She might not even be his son. With his self-acclaimed accuracy with the _kunai_, he could easily be a son of Artemis.

'No Percy.' I chided myself for my stupidity. 'Artemis is a maiden. She's not going to sleep with any male.'

Shaking my head at my own stupidity and shrugging off an inquisitive look from Annabeth, I continued on my tour of the camp with Caine and Annabeth. For the first time in a long time however, I was really looking forward to that night's bonfire.

_Ok… longer chapter but not much in it, so I kind of apologise for that. We've met Caine at least and as much as I've had Percy believe it may not be so, I know you all are smart enough to realise that Nemesis is indeed the mother of Caine. On that note, I noticed as I was writing the scene where Caine shows off his tanto blade (the one he holds to Annabeth's neck) that his actions could be misconstrued as an odd form of flirtation. Caine and Annabeth will NOT be getting even minutely flirty or close in that manner. Percy and Annabeth have gone through too much in my opinion to have either one betray the other like that so I just thought I'd clear that up. _

_Also, the little scene where Percy contemplates Artemis being a mother does not hint at a future scene where Artemis gives birth. She's staying a maiden but she might make an appearance, I don't know. _

_I'd like to thank Seven Benevolent Elephants (who I'm going to assume is male but apologise if this is not the case) for his OC, who will hopefully be introduced in the next chapter. I can only hope that I do this fine creation justice by not making her a Mary Sue or a Damsel in Distress. _

_Thanks again for reading guys and just because SBE got there with his OC first doesn't mean you guys can't suggest your own. They may or may not be included but if I think they're good enough, badass enough or just fit in well, you are all more than welcome to submit OC's. Same list basically as in the last chapter but it doesn't have to be female, a demigod or even a benevolent character. It's all down to the imagination of you guys! I hope to see you all soon! _


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hardest Labour**

**By An Inconvenient Arrival **

**Chapter Three:  
><strong>Percy P.O.V.

That night at the bonfire, everyone wanted to talk to the new guy. I swear, just from sitting beside him, I could tell you the entire story of how he got over here AND how he managed to lose the _empousai _who were stalking him. As much as he seemed a really cool guy, he did seem to tire of telling the story over and over. At times, he just seemed like a regular kid who wanted to be left alone with his thoughts, quite like myself when I first arrived. Annabeth had brought up an excellent point at one stage and I honestly expected Caine to answer with something badass. Sadly for me and everyone else, that was not the case.

The point Annabeth made was that Caine had to have flown over the Sea of Monsters in order to get from Ireland to America and that he should have had more than two _empousai _attack him from an early age. She didn't say it in a way in which she was trying to catch him out, she was just genuinely curious. We all turned to Caine and expected him to say something like _'oh yeah, I jumped out of the plane, flipped twice and jammed Zeus's master bolt down Charybdis's throat!'_. Not a chance. Instead, his expression turned to one of confusion and when he spoke, his voice was shaking slightly.

"I never really thought about that actually. Maybe because I arrived here at such a young age they didn't smell me? Or maybe I wasn't worth the effort? I don't know but I do know that I would have been safe from any threat."

Now it was Annabeth's turn to look confused.

"Caine you said yourself that you were young. There was no way you could have fought off monsters from the Sea at that age if they had shown up."

Caine smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. It was a smile I recognised from when I had to be polite when Hera had erased my memories. Happy on the outside, rueful or sad on the inside.

"Because I had my dad." He said, the smile drooping slightly.

It was a simple phrase. One filled with sadness but also with pride and respect. This boy clearly still adored his father and I wasn't one to argue. Ever since escaping from Tartarus with Annabeth, I took everything into account. Annabeth had frequently commented on how much more mature I had gotten in the past few months (I still had my Seaweed Brain moments often enough but hey, can't teach an old dog new tricks right?). Since defeating Gaia, it was as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders and I could smile again. But I could never forget what had happened to Annabeth and I down there, never.

My thoughts were almost immediately interrupted by Chiron stepping out in the centre of the bonfire.

"Now as I'm sure you are all aware, we have a new camper joining us tonight." He beckoned Caine over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "As was promised, thanks to the selfless use of a wish by our own Perseus Jackson."

This time he pointed to me and the whole camp exploded into a cheer of 'Yeah! Way to go Perce!'. I also got a peck on the cheek from Annabeth so that made me smile. Everyone shut up once Chiron began speaking again.

"As I was saying, thanks to Perseus" this time just the Stolls cheered my name, embarrassing me on purpose. "The Gods now have to claim their children on their first night in camp. Before Caine is claimed, I'm sure he'd like to say a few words. Caine?"

Chiron, as fantastic a father figure as he is to all of us, knew nothing of this boy's disposition towards public speaking. Caine quickly introduced him to it though by taking a step forward, saying 'Thank you all so much' and standing back beside Chiron, his shoulders hunched as if he was trying to make himself smaller.

Chiron cleared his throat, obviously not expecting that brief a speech from Caine. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak again, one of the Hermes girls (I think her name was Julie) screamed and pointed over towards Thalia's old tree. Outside the barrier, we could see a lone child, a girl who looked, from where I was standing at least, to be around fourteen years old, maybe younger. What had made the Hermes girl scream was what was behind her. Standing a good few feet away from her was an old friend of mine. Decked out in broad-shouldered plate armour, a large two-handed axe (two handed for a man anyways) in his hand, stood the Minotaur.

Shaking my head sadly, knowing I'd have to slay the beast once again I drew Riptide and began walking towards the Minotaur.

'I wish this bastard would just stay dead!' I thought to myself, picking up a bit of pace.

I hadn't even passed the last Cabin before I saw Caine blitz past me moving quicker than I thought possible. As he ran, he unravelled the iPhone, changing it to the _kunai_ with chain which he quickly wrapped around his hand and arm, the blade resting in his hand.

"Hey, Bullshit!" I heard him shout, diverting the beast's attention from the girl, who managed to cross the barrier into Camp, meaning she was now protected. With a deft flick of his wrist, he fired the _kunai_ at the Minotaur's neck and with the speed and power he put into the throw I felt sure that the Minotaur was a goner. To my great surprise, the Minotaur raised his free hand and caught the blade with ease. By the look on Caine's face I could pretty much guess what he was thinking. Percy cringed as the Minotaur wrenched the _kunai_ backwards, pulling Caine, who would have weighed no more than a bag of flour to the Minotaur, along with it. As soon as he stumbled within range of the Minotaur, the beast lashed out with one of its powerful hooves, kicking Caine into a nearby tree, the young boy hitting it hard and landing in a heap at the base of the tree.

Breaking into a sprint once I saw the Minotaur advance towards Caine's unconscious form, I launched myself at the Minotaur, putting myself between it and Caine.

"You know, it's a real shame that I have to kill you again!" I goaded, expecting the beast to roar in anger. To my surprise, I saw what could only have been a Minotaur's version of a smile. Its jaw moved slightly, baring its teeth at me. What it did next was far more surprising however.

"Jack-son." It said in a deep voice. It wasn't perfectly spoken but there was no mistake that it had said my name. "Jack-son! JACK-SON DIE!"

With the snarl I had been expecting the first time, the beast swung for me with its axe, narrowly missing my head as I rolled out of the way. Landing on my feet, I used the momentum of the roll to push myself off of the ground and over the Minotaur's head. Once again, the son of a bitch surprised me by grabbing my leg in mid-air and throwing me into the same tree that Caine still lay under. My body hitting the tree must have caused some vibration because I felt Caine move and heard him groan beside me. Opening my eyes, I saw the Minotaur bear down on me, his hooves causing a loud 'thunk' in the ground.

Getting to my feet despite my injuries, I raised Riptide just in time to deflect the axe that had been swung vertically towards my head.

'This son of a bitch is a lot stronger since the last time we fought.' I thought to myself, going on the offensive.

Although the bastard had gotten one over on me, I still managed to gain the upper hand rather quickly, forcing it on a swift back-step retreat. Grinning wildly as I spotted my chance, I slashed at its axe handle, slicing it in half. Despite its immense strength, the Minotaur was still subject to gravity and, with a good section of the lower half of the handle cut off, the axe became too heavy for one hand, forcing it to grip it with a second hand. Without missing a beat, I grabbed the handle of the axe with my left hand, slipped Riptide's blade under the Minotaur's guard and cut off both of its hands in one swift motion. Roaring in pain and holding its stumped arms over its head, the Minotaur swung for me with a kick, which I easily sidestepped before sweeping it off of its feet with the flat of the blade of Riptide.

Just as I was about to finish the beast, a second cloaked figure, clearly a man judging by the size of his shoulders and chest, stepped out of the shadows, clapping his hands slowly. Distracted for only a moment, I kept my eyes locked on to the cloaked man and thrust Riptide through the Minotaur's chest, turning it to dust.

"Well done Perseus." The large man said, his voice deep and guttural. "You've beaten my best General!"

Looking at him cautiously, I clenched the hilt of Riptide a little tighter than usual and stood up to my full height.

"Of course, I manage to do that on a daily basis and he doesn't hold back against me. He was meant as nothing more than a diversion to draw you out."

The man deftly flicked his wrist and a sword, very similar in appearance to Riptide, slid from the sleeve of his cloak.

"Now, how would you like to face a true swordsman?" He said, advancing slowly towards me.

Raising Riptide in front of me, I braced myself for a much tougher fight. If this guy was, as he said, a true swordsman, then I would have to give it most or all of what I've got.

_Right. Not too happy with this one. Bit short, bit silly but it had to be written. We got a little bit of a back story on Caine, saw him get his ass kicked (literally) and got to see Percy beat down General Mino again. We also got a brief look at the second OC of this story. She will eventually (maybe next chapter or a bit further on) play a larger role in this. _

_I'd like to thank Mechadroidtron for the point he made about Caine having to cross the Sea of Monsters, leading to my including of it in this chapter. I hope to see you again soon guys! Hope you enjoy reading! _


End file.
